


Как быстро набрать опыт и достичь 50-го уровня?

by ItamiKaname



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: Если бы грайверы могли считать, то это был бы ровно сотый спуск ведьмака в склеп.





	Как быстро набрать опыт и достичь 50-го уровня?

**Author's Note:**

> На FAQusha.ru есть статья именно с таким заголовком. Возможно, для лучшего понимания сути сказа стоит ознакомиться: http://faqusha.ru/note/687.html  
> Но вообще все нижеизложенное исключительно результат задротства, манчкинства и насилия над игромехом.

      В мрачном, погруженном в бесконечную тьму склепе стояла тишина, необычная для последних дней. По пустым коридорам гулял только шорох кладки, подтачиваемой временем, и монотонное журчание воды.  
  
      Мертвенный зеленоватый свет грибов, в изобилии разросшихся на полу, выхватывал из темноты развороченные плиты, перевернутые сундуки и покрытый трещинами и кровью орнамент. Если когда-то старый склеп производил впечатление заброшенного места, то теперь он казался перевернутым с ног на голову. И в самом дальнем углу, прячась от крох флуоресцентного света, жалась друг к другу четверка исхудавших, вздрагивающих от случайного звука грайверов.  
  
      Тихое размеренное бытие падальщиков окончилось позапрошлой полуночью, когда решетка, ведущая в склеп, надрывно скрипнула, резанув по привыкшим к безмолвию ушам, и в затхлый, пропитанный плесенью и разложением воздух ворвался новый запах. Мерзкий запах, разящий травами и спиртом. От людей, спускавшихся сюда за сокровищами, от пропойц, забредавших сюда в пьяном угаре, так не пахло. Они пахли кровью, густой и горячей, и оттого просыпался голод, наполняющий алчущие рты слюной, зажигавший алый огонь в погруженных в вечную тьму глазах. От запаха нового гостя сворачивало нутро, и рев рождался в горле.  
  
      «Ведьмак!» — рычали грайверы, и каменные своды спрятанного в канализации склепа вторили им: ведьмак, ведьмак, ведьмак…  
  
      За неполные двое суток ведьмак спускался сюда не один раз. По правде сказать, грайверам казалось, будто он нарочно поднимался вверх по лестнице, громыхал решеткой, чтобы оставшиеся во тьме повылезали из укромных нор и вновь разбрелись по коридорам, а затем очертя голову бросался вниз, размахивая светящимся от масла серебряным клинком и на раз снося головы любому, кто подвернется под руку. В первый его визит полегло шестеро: они еще не знали, с кем предстоит иметь дело, и с грозно-радостным ревом бросились на гостя, размахивая когтями. После пятого энтузиазм изголодавшихся по свежей человечине грайверов начал неуклонно угасать. После двадцатого оставшиеся в живых падальщики расползлись по углам, опасаясь даже жалобно скулить: не дай боже окаянный изверг, не ведающий ни сна, ни отдыха, почует недобитков и вернется, неся смерть на отравленном клинке.  
  
      Скрипнула решетка. Загрохотали по каменным ступеням шаги.  
  
      Если бы грайверы могли считать, то это был бы ровно сотый спуск ведьмака в склеп.  
  


***

      — Двадцать пятый уровень, — удовлетворенно констатировал ведьмак, когда еще один монстр окончил свое бренное существование.  
  
      Те, кто запрятался подальше, испустили вздох облегчения. Наконец-то. Наконец-то тишина вновь наполнит эти залы, и нарушать ее будут только пахнущие кровью людишки, не имеющие ни мечей, ни пахучих эликсиров. В примитивных, полуживых мозгах грайверов шевелилась одна мысль: «Хорошо».  
  
      И еще одна: теперь страдать будут фледеры.


End file.
